Kylie Summer 2019
|end_date = |number_of_shows = 15 in Total |last_tour = |this_tour = |next_tour = }} Kylie Summer 2019 is the outdoor/festival tour by Kylie Minogue. The tour consists of 15 shows throughout Europe, and began on 20 June 2019 in London, England at the Hampton Court Palace; the tour will end with a performance at Brighton and Hove Pride on 3 August 2019. The tour is in support of her fourth major greatest hits album, Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection (2019), and includes a performance of the 'legend slot' at Glastonbury Festival 2019. Background The tour was first announced on 12 November 2018, during the European leg of her Golden Tour, The Edinburgh Evening News announced that Kylie had confirmed a show at Edinburgh Castle headlining the 2019 Castle Concert series. Kylie later posted on social media dates for a series of 7 concerts across the United Kingdom, taking place in the summer of 2019; throughout 2019, more dates for the tour were announced, ending up with 15 dates throughout Europe; a second date at Edignburgh Castle were announced, as well as a second show for the Eden Project; Sophie Ellis-Bextor was announced as the opening act for Blenheim and Lytham Festival. In December 2018, it was announced that Kylie would be performing at Glastonbury Festival, playing the 'legend slot' on 30 June; this performance will come 14 years after she was meant to headline the festival in 2005, as part of her Showgirl tour, but was forced to cancel due to her cancer diagnosis. It was initially thought that the tour would be a re-work of 2018's Golden Tour, in the way that Kylie Summer 2015 was a re-work of the Kiss Me Once Tour, but on 2 May 2019, Kylie announced the release of her greatest hits album Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection, which sparked the rumour of a completely new show. In an interview with Paper Magazine, Kylie mentioned the possibility of rebooting the show for a tour, sparking the rumour of a future greatest hits tour. Concert synopsis The show opened with "Love at First Sight", with Kylie wearing a white jump suit; she went on to perform "I Should Be So Lucky" and the disco remix of "On a Night Like This", which is followed by the Golden Tour arrangement of "Get Outta My Way". Kylie then went on to perform 1991 single "What Do I Have to Do", the songs first tour performance since Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour in 2011, which was performed as a medley with "Never Too Late". The second section opens with black and white visuals of a man carrying glittering 'K' through fields, before a pre-recorded Kylie whispers "I still love you"; this then leads into the original mix of "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi", which marks the song's first full live performance since the Showgirl tour in 2005. Following this, Kylie goes on to perform the original mix of "Hand on Your Heart", before performing "In Your Eyes", which combined elements of the KylieX2008 and Golden Tour versions of the song. She then finishes the section with a performance of "The One". The third section opens with ticking clocks, before a new remix of "Slow", combining it with elements of David Bowie's 1980 song "Fashion". This is followed by the Golden Tour remix of "Confide in Me", before Kylie is joined by her backing vocalists to perform "Kids". The section finishes with "Can't Get You Out Of My Head". The penultimate section begins with a band interlude of Angry Anderson's "Suddenly", which was the song used as the wedding theme for the episode in Neighbours where Scott Robinson and Charlene Mitchell got married. This is followed by a performance of "Especially For You", Kylie's duet with Jason Donovan. Kylie then goes onto perform a verse, chorus and the rap from Rhythm of Love single "Shocked", which marks the first performance of the song since 2009's For You, For Me tour; this is performed as a medley with "Step Back in Time", which then leads into a performance of "Better the Devil You Know"; marking the first time since 2001's On a Night Like This Tour that Minogue performed all four singles from Rhythm of Love. The disco version of "The Loco-Motion" performed on the Golden Tour was performed next, featuring excerpts of "Bad Girls" by Donna Summer, before Kylie closed the main body of the show with "All the Lovers". The encore began with a performance of lead single from Golden, "Dancing", before Kylie closed the show with "Spinning Around", incorporating a line from "Got to Be Real". On opening night, these two songs were swapped with each other. This tour marks the most amount of PWL songs that Kylie has performed on tour since the On a Night Like This Tour, with 10 songs from that era performed in total. It also marks the first time that "Wow" hasn't been part of a tour set list. At opening night in Hampton Court Palace, Kylie performed an excerpt of "Tears on My Pillow", which marks the first time ever that she has performed all of her UK Number One Singles in one set list. Set list Ka-Pow 1. "Love at First Sight" 2. "I Should Be So Lucky" 3. "On a Night Like This" 4. "Get Outta My Way" 5. "What Do I Have to Do" 6. "Never Too Late" Berlin Electro Love 7. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" 8. "Hand on Your Heart" 9. "In Your Eyes" 10. "The One" The Summer in Avalon 11. "Slow" 12. "Confide in Me" 13. "Kids" 14. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" The Wedding Disco 15. "Especially For You" 16. "Shocked" 17. "Step Back in Time" 18. "Better the Devil You Know" 19. "The Loco-Motion" 20. "All the Lovers" The Final Stretch 21. "Dancing" 22. "Spinning Around" 'Notes' • On opening night, "Spinning Around" was performed before "Dancing", but the songs were swapped thereafter. • Excerpts of "Tears on My Pillow" and "Where the Wild Roses Grow" were sung on opening night. • For the performance at Rock Werchter and Open'er, "Get Outta My Way", "What Do I Have to Do", "Never Too Late" and "In Your Eyes" were not performed. • For the performance at Glastonbury, "Get Outta My Way", "What Do I Have to Do", "Never Too Late", "In Your Eyes" and "The One" were not performed; Kylie was joined by Nick Cave for a performance of "Where the Wild Roses Grow" after "Hand on Your Heart", and was joined by Chris Martin for the performance of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Tour Dates Category:Tours Category:2019 Category:BMG